<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Panama by abcsupercorp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267031">Panama</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp'>abcsupercorp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Legacies (TV 2018), Marvel, Motherland Fort Salem, Multi-Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Awkward years, Awkwardness, Boarding School, Boy Trouble, College, Emotional, Emotions, Empath, Empathy, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Gifted Students, Girl problems, Guy Talk, Guys Night, High School, Hormones, I have no idea what I'm doing, Legendary Pokemon, M/M, Multi, Necromancy, Non humans, Other, Puberty, Randomness, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Supernatural Elements, Teen Boys, Teen Years, Teen girls, Teenage Drama, With Monsters, boy problems, empath powers, girl talk, girl trouble, girls night, just a mess, just teens being teens, sci fi, super powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is lightly inspired by "welcome to the academy" </p><p>(Think of this story as a mix of a school of Hogwarts, Salvatore and Jean Grey school for Higher Learner)</p><p>2nd year college:<br/>Scylla Ramshorn: Necro, Witch +Healing vision</p><p>1st year college:<br/>Raelle Collar: Witch (healer) + Multi directional vision<br/>Tally Craven: Witch (seer)+ Death Vision<br/>Abigail Bellweather: Witch (leader); Water manipulation</p><p>12th year:<br/>Alex Danvers: Fighter + Replication<br/>Laurel Lance: Camouflage +Molecular manipulation<br/>Nicole Haught: Invisibility + Death Vision<br/>Wynonna Earp: Fighter + Psychic</p><p> 11th year:<br/>Hope Mikaelson: Tribrid, Empath and Psychic<br/>Kara Danvers: Alien + Empath<br/>Sara Lance: Fighter + Visionary.<br/>Waverly Earp: Empath + Death Vision</p><p>10th year:<br/>Lena Luthor: Telekinesis + Death Vision (sense death)</p><p>9th year:<br/>Lizzie Saltzman: Siphoner + Clairvoyance, Empath vision<br/>Josie Saltzman: Siphoner, Empath + Emotion Vision.<br/>Stiles Stilinski: Empath<br/>MG: Vampire + Empathic Mimicry</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman &amp; Lizzie Saltzman, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Letter Of Acceptance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got really bored, and wanted to write this. Also, Lena is canonically younger than Kara, I just often wrote her as older.</p><p>Oh, also, because Josie and Lizzie are twins, they both have  some type of Empath powers. Which makes them stronger in emotion. Magical twins can already feel each others emotions, but they're stronger with the empath powers.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Letter of acceptance! :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>)</p><p>12th year:<br/>Alex Danvers: Fighter + Replication<br/>Laurel Lance: Camouflage +Molecular manipulation<br/>Nicole Haught: Invisibility + Death Vision<br/>Wynonna Earp: Fighter + Psychic</p><p> </p><p>11th year:<br/>Hope Mikaelson: Tribrid, Empath and Psychic<br/>Kara Danvers: Alien + Empath<br/>Sara Lance: Fighter + Visionary.<br/>Waverly Earp: Empath + Death Vision<br/>10th year:<br/>Lena Luthor: Telekinesis + Death Vision (sense death)<br/>Scylla Ramshorn: Necro, Witch +Healing vision</p><p>9th year:<br/>Lizzie Saltzman: Siphoner + Clairvoyance, Empath vision<br/>Josie Saltzman: Siphoner, Empath + Emotion Vision.<br/>Raelle Collar: Witch (healer) + Multi directional vision<br/>Tally Craven: Witch (seer)+ Death Vision<br/>Stiles Stilinski: Empath<br/>Abigail Bellweather: Witch (leader); Water manipulation<br/>MG: Vampire + Empathic Mimicry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Dear Students;</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Congratulations on your acceptance to Einstein Boarding School for the young and gifted. This school is for grades 6th to 8th and 9th to 12th. Here, you're accepted, you're loved and you will be unjudged. You're a special kind of person, young one, and you're going to be welcomed here with open arms. Hope to see you soon on the first day of school September 30th. Do not worry about pricing for the trip to the school. All expenses are paid for your trip here for the next few years you're here. </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Cheers;</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Headmistress Christine Rosemary. </strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>enjoy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Daddy’s girls.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>School is just around the corner, and Alaric doesn’t know if he’s ready to let his little girls go yet.</p><p>🌸🌸|| I kind’ve hate how they wrote Alaric for the show, to be honest. How he puts Hope above his own kids. I really love Hope, but I wish he prioritized the twins first hand||🌸🌸</p><p>2nd year college:<br/>Scylla Ramshorn: Necro, Witch +Healing vision</p><p>1st year college:<br/>Raelle Collar: Witch (healer) + Multi directional vision<br/>Tally Craven: Witch (seer)+ Death Vision<br/>Abigail Bellweather: Witch (leader); Water manipulation</p><p>12th year:<br/>Alex Danvers: Fighter + Replication<br/>Laurel Lance: Camouflage +Molecular manipulation<br/>Nicole Haught: Invisibility + Death Vision<br/>Wynonna Earp: Fighter + Psychic</p><p> 11th year:<br/>Hope Mikaelson: Tribrid, Empath and Psychic<br/>Kara Danvers: Alien + Empath<br/>Sara Lance: Fighter + Visionary.<br/>Waverly Earp: Empath + Death Vision</p><p>10th year:<br/>Lena Luthor: Telekinesis + Death Vision (sense death)</p><p>9th year:<br/>Lizzie Saltzman: Siphoner + Clairvoyance, Empath vision<br/>Josie Saltzman: Siphoner, Empath + Emotion Vision.<br/>Stiles Stilinski: Empath<br/>MG: Vampire + Empathic Mimicry</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter isn’t to make fun of anybody. Its just based off of my own teen experience.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being a teenager is hard as it is. You’re more aware of your peers' opinions, suddenly your parents aren’t cool, and you’re always feeling <em> some </em> type of emotion, most of the time people will describe you as an “emotionally sensitive, hormonal teenager” , that it makes you want to rip your hair out. </p><p>🌸🌸</p>
<hr/><p>🌸🌸</p><p>But, if you’re an empath, or you possess an empathic power, it becomes a whole lot harder. </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
🌸🌸</p><p>For Josette &amp; Elizabeth Saltzman, that’s exactly how things go. Not only are they twins, but they’re magical, twins. Meaning they can sense and feel each other’s emotions on a whole nother level. On top of being magical twins, they also possess empathy powers. Josie, is an empath and has emotional vision. Lizzie has empath vision, which is basically being an empath and having emotional vision, as well. Being twins, you tend to possess similar powers. When you pile all those things together. Being able to feel your twin’s emotions, being able to sense everyone else's emotions around you, lastly, you throw in being two emotionally sensitive teenage girls. </p><p> </p><p>And that, is where it becomes a mess. </p>
<hr/><p>🌸🌸</p><p>Alaric Saltzman has no idea how he does it, but he does. He knew having twin daughters would eventually mean he’d have two teenage daughters who may or may not be sensitive, but he was not expecting this. Not at all, and quite honestly, he still has no idea what the hell to do. His girls as of right now, have just turned 15. Entering year 9 at Einstein Boarding School for the young and gifted, in less than a month. Their emotions seem to be balanced and in check, every now and then, though, he finds one of his little girls crying, and she has no idea why.</p>
<hr/><p>🌸🌸</p><p>Turns out, she was just out and about, and felt everyone’s emotions at once. It eventually became overwhelming for her. On top of that, she can also sense the emotions her sister’s empathy powers feel too, and then it just gets too much. </p>
<hr/><p>🌸🌸<br/>
Just before the school year starts, in less than a week now, the twins’ emotions are highly sensitive. It’s like dancing around them. The twins find it annoying, they aren’t kids anymore, they can handle not being pitied, but Ric, being their father, can’t stand the idea of his baby girl being unhappy. He figured the best way to learn how to handle teenage girls, is to seek advice from someone who was also once a teenage girl herself.</p>
<hr/><p>🌸🌸<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Bonnie” Alaric said over the phone,, “my girls are more emotional than usual. I have no idea how to handle this while Caroline is out of town” </p><p> </p><p>“Ric, I think that’s just part of being a teenager” Bonnie replied with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t <em> this </em> emotional as a teenager” Ric retorted. Remembering his teenage years.</p><p> </p><p>He heard Bonnie chuckle, “No offense, Ric, but you were not a teenage girl.” Bonnie told him. “Young witches, especially young teenage girl witches, are just like any other teen girl. Meaning they’re sometimes overly emotional. Trust me, I know the feeling all too well.” </p><p> </p><p>“But that’s just it,” Alaric began. “They’re <em> always </em>like this, they’re either fine or they’re crying into each other’s arms during a twin cuddle. How am I supposed to send my babies away to some school if they’re always this emotional? I can’t stand to see my little girls upset. It makes me want to punch something” </p><p> </p><p>“They’re not little girls anymore, Ric” Bonnie reminded him softly, “I think they can handle being apart from their daddy” </p><p> </p><p>Ric sighed, “I guess you’re right” he confessed. “Maybe a part of me just doesn’t want to let my little girls grow up so fast” he told her.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” Bonnie reassured him. “Everyone feels that way once in a while.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m still worried, though,” Alaric confessed. “Do you think maybe their empathy powers are too much for them?” He asked. “what if they’re too upset and I can’t be there for them? What if-“ he was cut off by Bonnie telling him to relax. “Right..” he said, “sorry, but do you?” </p><p> </p><p>There was a pause;</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe” Bonnie replied, “Look, for now, just let them know it’s almost time to go to school, and to do breathing if they feel the emotions are too much for them.” She advised, “and let them know you’re always a call away” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay” Ric said, “I’ll try my best. Thank you”</p><p> </p><p>“Anytime Ric, send the girls my love” Bonnie told him.</p><p> </p><p>“I will, bye” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye” Bonnie said, before the line clicked.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>🌸🌸</p><p>Alaric sighed. He walked over to his desk and placed a hand on the photo of him and his wife, who unfortunately, died the night of their wedding. “If only you were here, Jo, helping me handle our very emotional, and sometimes moody, teenage girls.” He said with a chuckle. “But Bonnie’s right, my babies aren’t babies, anymore. Sending them to this school could be a good thing.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please let me know what else you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Twins and Mikaelsons.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The twins struggle to handle their twin bond, empathy powers and being growing teens.</p><p>2nd year college:<br/>Scylla Ramshorn: Necro, Witch +Healing vision</p><p>1st year college:<br/>Raelle Collar: Witch (healer) + Multi directional vision<br/>Tally Craven: Witch (seer)+ Death Vision<br/>Abigail Bellweather: Witch (leader); Water manipulation</p><p>12th year:<br/>Alex Danvers: Fighter + Replication<br/>Laurel Lance: Camouflage +Molecular manipulation<br/>Nicole Haught: Invisibility + Death Vision<br/>Wynonna Earp: Fighter + Psychic</p><p> 11th year:<br/>Hope Mikaelson: Tribrid, Empath and Psychic<br/>Kara Danvers: Alien + Empath<br/>Sara Lance: Fighter + Visionary.<br/>Waverly Earp: Empath + Death Vision</p><p>10th year:<br/>Lena Luthor: Telekinesis + Death Vision (sense death)</p><p>9th year:<br/>Lizzie Saltzman: Siphoner + Clairvoyance, Empath vision<br/>Josie Saltzman: Siphoner, Empath + Emotion Vision.<br/>Stiles Stilinski: Empath<br/>MG: Vampire + Empathic Mimicry</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story does talk a little bit about puberty and yada yada yada, but I won’t go too detailed 😂.</p><p>Also, in this story, only Josette (the twins mom) died. Stefan, Elijah and Klaus are all alive, and Kai is still a psychopath (who I hate to love)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>💌💌</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was early in the morning, roughly 2 am, the day before the twins were to take the bus to the school. Josie was asleep in her bed, and Lizzie was asleep in the opposite bed. Josie began thrashing around in her sleep. Lately, her emotional vision began to work it’s way into her dreams. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.. no,” she mumbled, something was going on in her dreams. “Please don’t hurt me, please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This woke Lizzie up. A wave of anxiety washed over her because that’s what her sister was also feeling. “Josie,” she said softly. Josie was still thrashing in her sleep. She got up and walked over to her sister’s bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jo,” said a voice. Josie was beginning to become more aware of her surroundings, “Jo, wake up,” said a voice. Her eyes opened and she let out a startled gasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lizzie” She choked out. She felt a hand run through her hair, “what’re you doing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jo, are you okay?” Lizzie asked, a concerned tone in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” Josie replied, “I’m fine. Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were just having a nightmare,” Lizzie told her. “I felt it, so I woke you up” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I..,” Josie couldn’t remember what was going on. “I was?” She asked. Lizzie nodded. “what time is it?” She asked, looking outside and it was still dark out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like two in the morning,” Lizzie replied. “Do you want me to stay here the rest of the night?” Lizzie asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded, “could you?” She asked. Lizzie nodded and they both laid back down in Josie’s bed. Lizzie wrapped a comforting arm around Josie and they eventually fell asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>💌💌</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At around 6am, both girls felt a wave of emotion hit, and they both found themselves crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck” Josie mumbled as her eyes watered and tears fell down her face, “not again” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jo,” said a cracked voice “why are you crying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
It was Lizzie. Josie turned herself to come face to face with her sister. Who was </span>
  <em>
    <span>also crying</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could ask you the exact same thing, Liz,” Josie commented when she noticed tears streaming down Lizzie’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s these fucking empathy powers” Lizzie groaned, “I swear, it’s like my emotions are on hyper drive , or some shit” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I overheard Aunt Bonnie explain to dad that because of our empathy powers, our twin bond and our hormones, we’re prone to be more emotional and susceptible to being sensitive” Josie explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie groaned again, “great” she said, as she buried her face into a pillow, she lifted her head up. “So not only are we dealing with the hell of puberty, but we’re also more prone to dealing with being emotional” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean..” Josie’s voice drifted off, “you’ve always been emotional” she teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie gasped and slapped her sister lightly, not too hard, obviously. “You take that back Josette Saltzman” she said with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way, Elizabeth. It’s the truth” Josie teased. Both girls broke out into watery laughs again, Lizzie sniffled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do love you, though, Jo Jo,” she said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, here we go again </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie’s eyes watered again and they cuddled close. “I love you too, Lizzie” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock came on the door and then it opened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi my babies,” Alaric said. “Daddy just wanted to check in on you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi daddy” Lizzie said, “we’re fine”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alaric frowned a bit. “Why are you two curled up &amp; crying?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh” Josie said with a watery chuckle, “we’re fine. We’re having a emotional twin moment” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” was all Alaric could say, “good. That’s good, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, daddy, don’t worry” Josie reassured him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well I’ll let you girls be,” Alaric said. “Just come down in two hours for breakfast, I love you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we love you too,” the twins said in sync. With that, Alaric left the room, shutting the door behind him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>💌💌<br/>
Mikaelson’s resident</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus Mikaelson was in shock, his little girl was already in her 11th year? How was that possible? She was like 6, yesterday. Hope Mikaelson was Klaus’ youngest daughter. He has two sons and another daughter, all are little older than her. Caspian, who’s 24, Orion, is 22, and Arcadia, who’s 20. They attend the college building of Einstein Boarding School. Klaus loved all his children, obviously, but Hope’s his baby girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning, dad,” Orion said as he came down the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning son,” Klaus greeted. “Are you ready for school, tomorrow?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Orion nodded, “yes sir. I’m just a little worried” Orion confessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About what, sport?” Klaus asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Orion shrugged, “I’m not there to protect Hope” he confessed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus chuckled, “Trust me son. As much as I want to protect your baby sister, I think Hope is more than capable of taking care of herself” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right,” Orion said as he took a seat next to his father. “She’s a Mikaelson, after all” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep” Klaus smiled, “she is” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave any comments below :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Goodbyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time to board the buses (or planes/trains) to get to school.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this story, the twins have food allergies, and Kara's allergic to tree nuts. </p><p>2nd year college:<br/>Scylla Ramshorn: Necro, Witch +Healing vision</p><p>1st year college:<br/>Raelle Collar: Witch (healer) + Multi directional vision<br/>Tally Craven: Witch (seer)+ Death Vision<br/>Abigail Bellweather: Witch (leader); Water manipulation</p><p>12th year:<br/>Alex Danvers: Fighter + Replication<br/>Laurel Lance: Camouflage +Molecular manipulation<br/>Nicole Haught: Invisibility + Death Vision<br/>Wynonna Earp: Fighter + Psychic</p><p> 11th year:<br/>Hope Mikaelson: Tribrid, Empath and Psychic<br/>Kara Danvers: Alien + Empath<br/>Sara Lance: Fighter + Visionary.<br/>Waverly Earp: Empath + Death Vision</p><p>10th year:<br/>Lena Luthor: Telekinesis + Death Vision (sense death)</p><p>9th year:<br/>Lizzie Saltzman: Siphoner + Clairvoyance, Empath vision<br/>Josie Saltzman: Siphoner, Empath + Emotion Vision.<br/>Stiles Stilinski: Empath<br/>MG: Vampire + Empathic Mimicry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>➰ </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>➰ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first day of school rolled around, and 6 different buses were picking up students from different parts of the town, some students were coming in from the train station and even the airport, depending on what part of the world they're from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara and Alex Danvers said goodbye to their mother, Eliza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You girls got everything packed?" she asked her daughters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Alex replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your sister's inhaler?" Eliza asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In her bag" Alex replied,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Her allergy medicine?" Eliza added,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In our medicine kit" Alex told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Her epipen?" Eliza continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Medical kit" Alex told her, "Mom, relax, I got this, okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, Alexandra," Eliza said as she patted Alex's shoulder, "I just worry"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"we're okay, mom, really" Kara told her, "The school knows of my allergies, my asthma and everything else" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Eliza said as they all hugged, "you take care of each other, okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course," Alex told her mother. The two girls boarded the bus. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>➰ <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next person to get on the bus was Raelle Collar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rae, you got everything?" Her father, Edwin asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, dad" Raelle replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Medicine?" he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"check," Raelle replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"contacts and backup glasses?" Edwin continued,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Check and check," Raelle told her father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rain coat?" he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle chuckled softly, "yes, dad," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"okay, sweetheart" he said as he pulled his daughter in for a hug, "you be safe,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"of course" Raelle told him, </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>➰ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie and Josie were saying goodbye to their mom and dad. Their mother Caroline flew home so she could say goodbye to her girls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you girls sure you have everything?" Alaric asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're sure, dad," Josie told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ear plugs?" he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"check" Lizzie told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Empath medicine?" Caroline added</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"check" Josie replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Josette, your inhaler?" Alaric asked,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have it in my bag, daddy, but I haven't had an asthma attack in years" Josie told her father,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still baby" Alaric said, "better safe than sorry"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned his head to Lizzie,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Elizabeth, you have you and Josie's epipens?" he asked,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wouldn't leave the house without them" Lizzie smiled. "We'll be fine, dad," Lizzie told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know," Ric smiled, he pulled his girls in for a hug, and Caroline joined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You two take care of each other, and if either of you start to develop more abilities, you let your father or I know right away" Caroline began, "Okay? and make sure you call us as soon as you arrive!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We will" Josie said, they hugged again, and then hand in hand, Lizzie and Josie boarded. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>
    <span>⤭➰ </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus waited for the bus with Hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now darling, are you sure you have everything?" he asked, checking for the 10th time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, dad, I'm sure" Hope told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have your daylight ring?" he asked,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"check" Hope replied,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"your visors?" he added,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"would never leave home without them" Hope told him,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"your earplugs?" he continued, "I know your hearing has become more sensitive. It's a part of a young tribrid's puberty-" Hope cut him off,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad, no" she laughed, "We're not talking about that, but yes, I have my earplugs"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay" Klaus sighed, he pulled her in, "you be good, sweetheart"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will," Hope replied, giving her dad a kiss before boarding the bus.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoy &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bus Ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The kids are on the bus ride to school! ❤️</p><p>2nd year college:<br/>Scylla Ramshorn: Necro, Witch +Healing vision</p><p>1st year college:<br/>Raelle Collar: Witch (healer) + Multi directional vision<br/>Tally Craven: Witch (seer)+ Death Vision<br/>Abigail Bellweather: Witch (leader); Water manipulation</p><p>12th year:<br/>Alex Danvers: Fighter + Replication<br/>Laurel Lance: Camouflage +Molecular manipulation<br/>Nicole Haught: Invisibility + Death Vision<br/>Wynonna Earp: Fighter + Psychic</p><p> 11th year:<br/>Hope Mikaelson: Tribrid, Empath and Psychic<br/>Kara Danvers: Alien + Empath<br/>Sara Lance: Fighter + Visionary.<br/>Waverly Earp: Empath + Death Vision</p><p>10th year:<br/>Lena Luthor: Telekinesis + Death Vision (sense death)</p><p>9th year:<br/>Lizzie Saltzman: Siphoner + Clairvoyance, Empath vision<br/>Josie Saltzman: Siphoner, Empath + Emotion Vision.<br/>Stiles Stilinski: Empath<br/>MG: Vampire + Empathic Mimicry</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this story, anybody can get pregnant (men and women), so everyone deals with “that”.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The bus trip was 18 hours long. It was dreadful at times, but for the most part, it was normally okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>25 minutes into their trip, Lizzie dug around in her bag, and handed her sister some candy to munch on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Josie said with a smile as she took the candy from her sister’s hand and opened it. She put one in her mouth, and suddenly her stomach cramped. “fuck” she muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie felt it too. Although, it wasn’t as severe as some other pains they’ve felt. “Shit, Jo, are you okay?” Lizzie asked, as she gently rubbed circles on her twin’s back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded as she clenched her stomach, “I think I’ll be okay” she replied, “I think it’s you know” she moved her head up and down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean?” Lizzie whispered, Josie nodded. “Ah, I gotcha,” Lizzie said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” Josie sighed and leaned her head back, “stupid hormones” she whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie chuckled as she kissed her sister’s cheek. “Sleep, Jo, you’ll feel better” she said as she allowed her sister to use her as a pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Lizzie” Josie tried to argue, but her stomach cramped again, she hissed, “ow..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See?” Lizzie said as she grabbed Josie’s hand. “You need to rest. Our pain is stronger than most because of our empath powers” her twin let out a defeated sigh, but nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine, I’ll sleep. Will you be okay? I can sense you’re going to be unhappy by this week” Josie informed her twin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie nodded, “I have become better at tolerating this pain” She informed her, “not really, but I’ll be okay” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, love you” Josie said as she felt herself drift off to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Lizzie smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>🔄</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span><br/>
Josie woke up 4 hours into the trip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“14 more hours” she mumbled, obviously very annoyed, “great, just great” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Jo, take it easy” Lizzie mumbled. She was clearly woken up by Josie’s distress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Lizzie, did I wake you?” Josie asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie shook her head, “I dozed off a few minutes after you,” Lizzie told her, “I had a feeling I would. I think our bond is growing stronger”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded, “it will, I’ve done some reading and” she hissed, clutching her stomach again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” said a voice from the row behind them, “here” a hand came from around the corner and handed the person on the isle, which was Lizzie, a heated water bottle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you?” Lizzie said, she popped her head around, “Oh! Hope Mikaelson. I didn’t know you were on our bus” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surprise, I guess” Hope said softly. She popped her head around. “You okay, Jo,?” She asked, a hint of concern in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded, “yeah, I will be” Lizzie handed the heated bottle to her sister, and watched as Josie placed it on her abdomen. “How’d you know?” She asked Hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I sensed it,” Hope told her, “plus, I’m a girl. I can tell” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, yeah” Josie mused. “Well, thank you, really” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course” Hope smiled. Hope went back to her seat, and Josie turned her head back to the front of her. She hummed. Lizzie observed her sister’s behavior. She never hums unless she has or had, a crush on somebody. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on with you?” Lizzie whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing” Josie replied as she rested her head back and shut her eyes. “You’re overreacting,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie rolled her eyes, of course Josie would try and dodge her questions. She could </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> get anything juicy out of her. Not even a little bit! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Lizzie sighed in defeat. “I’ll figure you out Josette Saltzman, I always do. I’m your twin, after all. I know you better than I know myself”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmhm” Josie humed, slowly, she drifted back to sleep. “Whatever you say Lizzie, whatever you say” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>🔄<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting on another bus, Raelle was reading a book. It was all about the history of Einstein boarding school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you reading?” Said the girl next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s about the history of the school.” Raelle replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” The girl replied. Raelle examined her dimples. They were incredible. “I’m Tally, by the way” she said, as she put her hand out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Raelle” Raelle smiled as she shook Tally’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is going to seem weird,” Tally began, “But I have this feeling that we’re going to be good friends,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle hummed for a second, her lips pursed, “It doesn’t seem weird at all,” she began, “I can sense it too”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really,?” Tally asked, a big grin plastered on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, totally” Raelle smiled back. “What are your powers or abilities?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a witch. Specifically a seer.” Tally explained. “I also have death vision” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit.” Raelle mumbled, “I’m a witch as well.” She said, “specifically a healer. Like my mother was. I’ve also got multi- directional vision” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fascinating” Tally told her, her eyes in awe of the blonde. “Do you know how long we have left?” She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle pulled out an old pocket watch, and flipped it open. Written inside was “</span>
  <em>
    <span>property of Willa Collar”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “we have like 12 hours left, now” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn..” Tally mumbled. “This is going to be a long trip.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It sure is,” Raelle replied. “I’m going to take a short nap, wake me up if you need anything, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure” Tally smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>🔄</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Down a few seats from Raelle &amp; Tally, Kara and Alex were there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kara,” Alex whispered, “Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara nodded, her eyes were closed, but she wasn’t asleep. “I’m fine, I’m just feeling everyone’s emotions, right now. It’s kind of overwhelming.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Alex said, she bent forward and rumbled through her bag in front of her seat. “Here” she said as she handed her sister her Empath medicine. (Empath medicine is to help slow down the amount of other emotions a person absorbs) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Kara smiled as she took the medicine and took it with some water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get some rest,” Alex instructed, “I’ll wake you up when we get there”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? What if-” Kara was cut off by Alex’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Kara, you don’t need to worry about me all the time, okay?” Alex began, “I’m your big sister. I’m supposed to worry about </span>
  <em>
    <span>you”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara sighed, “I know, it’s a habit” she smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Alex said, as she softly kissed her sister’s hair. “Now rest, you’ll feel better,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Kara obeyed, she leaned her head back, shut her eyes, and drifted off to sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave any questions/comments below.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dorm Assignments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time for roommates 2nd year college:<br/>Scylla Ramshorn: Necro, Witch +Healing vision</p><p>1st year college:<br/>Raelle Collar: Witch (healer) + Multi directional vision<br/>Tally Craven: Witch (seer)+ Death Vision<br/>Abigail Bellweather: Witch (leader); Water manipulation</p><p>12th year:<br/>Alex Danvers: Fighter + Replication<br/>Laurel Lance: Camouflage +Molecular manipulation<br/>Nicole Haught: Invisibility + Death Vision<br/>Wynonna Earp: Fighter + Psychic</p><p>11th year:<br/>Hope Mikaelson: Tribrid, Empath and Psychic<br/>Kara Danvers: Alien + Empath<br/>Sara Lance: Fighter + Visionary.<br/>Waverly Earp: Empath + Death Vision</p><p>10th year:<br/>Lena Luthor: Telekinesis + Death Vision (sense death)</p><p>9th year:<br/>Lizzie Saltzman: Siphoner + Clairvoyance, Empath vision<br/>Josie Saltzman: Siphoner, Empath + Emotion Vision.<br/>Stiles Stilinski: Empath<br/>MG: Vampire + Empathic Mimicry</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Elizabeth &amp; Josette Saltzman. </p><p>Lena Luthor &amp; Andrea Rojas</p><p>Alexandra Danvers &amp; Samantha Arias </p><p>Hope Mikaelson &amp; Kara Danvers. </p><p>Scylla Ramshorn &amp; Abigail Bellweather. </p><p>Tally Craven &amp; Raelle Collar.</p><p>Scott McCall &amp; Stiles Stilinski. </p><p>Allison Argent and Malia Tate. </p><p> </p><p>Happy Pride.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For most of the trip, the students just slept. Soon enough, the buses’ arrived at the school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie was the first to wake up, she gently shook her sister. “Jo, wake up, we’re here.” She whispered softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie mumbled and her eyes fluttered open. Lizzie chuckled, “hey sleepy head.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie mumbled something, but eventually woke up, and soon enough, the students gathered around in the main hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome students.” Headmistress Rosemary said as she began to speak. “I want to welcome all freshmen &amp; college starters. I hope you feel at home here.” She began to explain the rules and the requirements expected of each student. Soon enough, it was time for dorm assignments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Elizabeth &amp; Josette Saltzman. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lena Luthor &amp; Andrea Rojas</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alexandra Danvers &amp; Samantha Arias </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hope Mikaelson &amp; Kara Danvers. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Scylla Ramshorn &amp; Abigail Bellweather. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tally Craven &amp; Raelle Collar.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Scott McCall &amp; Stiles Stilinski. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Allison Argent and Malia Tate. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Lizzie said with a squeal of excitement, “we’re roommates.” She said as she hugged her sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yay” Josie smiled as she hugged her twin back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" Raelle's voice said with excitement, turning to her new dimpled friend, "we're roommates!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nice!" Tally grinned, "Can I hug you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sure" Raelle replied, opening her arms and embracing Tally in a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you a second year student?" Abigail asked Scylla.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes I am," Scylla replied, "Why, is that a problem?" she frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Abigail told her, "I was just asking" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Scylla smiled, "Well little first year, I call everyone that, don't worry, get ready to have a ride, this college isn't for the faint of heart."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm prepared." Abigail smiled as she put out a hand to shake Scylla's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Game on," Scylla smiled back, shaking her hand. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Blue meets Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Orientation Time! Raelle and Tally meet Abigail, and the trio is complete. They have lunch with Scylla tagging along, and Raylla fall in love quickly.</p><p>///////////</p><p>Elizabeth &amp; Josette Saltzman.</p><p>Lena Luthor &amp; Andrea Rojas</p><p>Alexandra Danvers &amp; Samantha Arias</p><p>Hope Mikaelson &amp; Kara Danvers.</p><p>Scylla Ramshorn &amp; Abigail Bellweather.</p><p>Tally Craven &amp; Raelle Collar.</p><p>Scott McCall &amp; Stiles Stilinski.</p><p>Allison Argent and Malia Tate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Love you all</p><p> </p><p>    Time for roommates 2nd year college:<br/>Scylla Ramshorn: Necro, Witch +Healing vision</p><p>    1st year college:<br/>Raelle Collar: Witch (healer) + Multi directional vision<br/>Tally Craven: Witch (seer)+ Death Vision<br/>Abigail Bellweather: Witch (leader); Water manipulation</p><p>    12th year:<br/>Alex Danvers: Fighter + Replication<br/>Laurel Lance: Camouflage +Molecular manipulation<br/>Nicole Haught: Invisibility + Death Vision<br/>Wynonna Earp: Fighter + Psychic</p><p>    11th year:<br/>Hope Mikaelson: Tribrid, Empath and Psychic<br/>Kara Danvers: Alien + Empath<br/>Sara Lance: Fighter + Visionary.<br/>Waverly Earp: Empath + Death Vision</p><p>    10th year:<br/>Lena Luthor: Telekinesis + Death Vision (sense death)</p><p>    9th year:<br/>Lizzie Saltzman: Siphoner + Clairvoyance, Empath vision<br/>Josie Saltzman: Siphoner, Empath + Emotion Vision.<br/>Stiles Stilinski: Empath<br/>MG: Vampire + Empathic Mimicry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After everyone settled down in their rooms, it was time for the 1st year high school students and the 1st year college students to gather in the main hall for orientation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are we in the right place?" Raelle asked Tally, behind her a tall girl spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you're here for the college orientation, you're in the correct area," said the voice. The two girls turned around to see a gorgeous woman with amazing skin smiling, "I'm Abigail."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi, Abigail. I'm Tally, and this is my roommate Raelle." Tally smiled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello." Raelle smiled with a wave. Soon enough orientation began; and it went through in a breeze. Eventually; after 2 hours, they were all let go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my Goddess, I don't think I've ever been in a more </span>
  <em>
    <span>boring</span>
  </em>
  <span> place" Raelle whined. Tally laughed. She and Tally agreed before heading to orientation to grab some lunch at campus afterwards. "Abigail, Tally and I are going to get a bite to eat. Care to join us?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure," Abigail smiled, "Can I invite my roommate Scylla, as well? She's a second year, and she could show us the ropes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle nodded, "sure! we'll meet you in '20, at the dock, okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abigail nodded, "okay!." she smiled, and the three of them separated. Raelle and Tally heading to the deli by the dock, and Abigail going to get her roommate, Scylla. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>20 minutes later:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scylla and Abigail met up with Raelle and Tally,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey ladies, this is my roommate Scylla. Scylla, these are my new friends, Tally and Raelle,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scylla's eyes landed on Raelle, and there was an instant spark, Raelle clearly felt it too. "Hi,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi," Raelle smiled back softly. There was a still silence, before Abigail cleared her throat. Raelle felt her face turn red, "um, should we grab a seat?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, totally." Scylla smiled. Tally and Abigail exchanged looks, Abigail had an eyebrow raised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I call sitting next to Abigail!" Tally spoke up, making Abigail snicker quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"um, okay. I guess I'll sit next to you?" Raelle asked Scylla.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It'd be an honor." Scylla smiled. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sending hugs</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Text Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello! The start of Hosie is here ;) </p><p>ROOMMATES:<br/>Elizabeth &amp; Josette Saltzman.</p><p>Lena Luthor &amp; Andrea Rojas</p><p>Alexandra Danvers &amp; Samantha Arias</p><p>Hope Mikaelson &amp; Kara Danvers.</p><p>Scylla Ramshorn &amp; Abigail Bellweather.</p><p>Tally Craven &amp; Raelle Collar.</p><p>Scott McCall &amp; Stiles Stilinski.</p><p>Allison Argent and Malia Tate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time for roommates 2nd year college:<br/>Scylla Ramshorn: Necro, Witch +Healing vision</p><p>1st year college:<br/>Raelle Collar: Witch (healer) + Multi directional vision<br/>Tally Craven: Witch (seer)+ Death Vision<br/>Abigail Bellweather: Witch (leader); Water manipulation</p><p>12th year:<br/>Alex Danvers: Fighter + Replication<br/>Laurel Lance: Camouflage +Molecular manipulation<br/>Nicole Haught: Invisibility + Death Vision<br/>Wynonna Earp: Fighter + Psychic</p><p>11th year:<br/>Hope Mikaelson: Tribrid, Empath and Psychic<br/>Kara Danvers: Alien + Empath<br/>Sara Lance: Fighter + Visionary.<br/>Waverly Earp: Empath + Death Vision</p><p>10th year:<br/>Lena Luthor: Telekinesis + Death Vision (sense death)</p><p>9th year:<br/>Lizzie Saltzman: Siphoner + Clairvoyance, Empath vision<br/>Josie Saltzman: Siphoner, Empath + Emotion Vision.<br/>Stiles Stilinski: Empath<br/>MG: Vampire + Empathic Mimicry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Over by the Saltzman Twins:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jo, are you okay?" Lizzie asked as she unpacked her bag, "you're awfully quiet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" Josie asked, "I'm fine, sorry, my mind is all over the place." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's alright." Lizzie eyed her suspiciously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you giving me that look?" Josie asked as she finished unpacking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What look?" Lizzie asked. Trying to act innocent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what look, Lizzie." Josie said with an eyeroll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine, fine." Lizzie caved, "I think something's going on between you and Hope." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Josie said, then her face turned red, "OH! oh no, what makes you think that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie grinned and walked over to her sister, poking her cheek, "You're blushing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up," Josie grumbled. "You're wrong, nothing's going on between Hope and I." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah?" Lizzie challenged, "Prove it." she said, handing Josie back her phone, "</span>
  <b>
    <em>text her</em>
  </b>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Josie asked, caught off guard again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"If </span><b>nothing</b><span> is going on</span> <b>between </b><em><span>You and Hope,</span></em><span>" Lizzie repeated, "then </span><b><em>text her</em></b><span>." </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Josie grumbled. She took her phone from Lizzie's hand and opened instagram, to where she found Hope's page.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>JosieSaltzman2014:</span>
  </em>
  <b> Hi Hope!</b>
</p><p>
  
  
  
  <b>
    <em>read</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There." Josie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's going to reply, she obviously likes you." Lizzie commented, making Josie blush again and Lizzie poke her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No she doesn't." Josie rolled her eyes. Her phone buzzed and Lizzie's eyes lit up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>HopeMikealson2012: </span>
  </em>
  <b>Oh, Hello Josie! What's up?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There?" Josie said, "Happy? Like I said, nothing, just a simple hi, back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"Oh please," Lizzie laughed, "You're clueless. </span><b><em>Hope Andrea Mikaelson</em></b> <em><span>likes YOU</span></em><span>, and you're denying it." </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How am I denying it?" Josie asked, confused but intrigued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ask her to hang out. Tell her to meet you by the freshmen hall at 5." Lizzie explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And if she says no?" Josie asked. "Will you drop this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie smirked but managed to hide it, "You got it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie sighed and began typing out on her phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>JosieSaltzman2014: </span>
  </em>
  <b>Not much. Was wondering if you want to hang out? We can meet by the freshman hall at around 5?</b>
</p><p>
  
  
  
  
  
  <b>
    <em>read</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now we wait." Lizzie said as she took a seat on her bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>HopeMikaelson2012</span>
  </em>
  <span>: </span>
  <b>Sure!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie's eyes popped out of her socket. "no way." she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Lizzie scrawled up and moved to her sister's side. She peeked over, and then gasped. "She said sure." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, wait before you-" Lizzie cut her off with an excited squeal laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I knew it! I knew she liked you." Lizzie said. "And admit it, you like her too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well…" Josie wasn't denying it, "Fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" Lizzie cheered, "I am good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie smacked her with a pillow, "shut up,"she laughed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you're all being safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Wing Woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>~The trio + Scylla during lunch~</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Start of Raylla</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>During lunch, Scylla and Raelle kept acting rather awkward. It was evident that the two of them already developed serious crushes on one another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So," Raelle spoke as she took a bite of her sandwich, "Where you guys from?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm from the matrifocal." Tally replied, "How about you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Cession." Raelle replied, "How about you Abigail? You're a Bellweather, aren't you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am, how'd you know?" Abigail asked curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My mom was roommates with yours." Raelle told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Interesting, well, I'm from New York." Abigail replied, "How about you, Necro?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scylla smirked, "Honestly? I'm from all over."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's so not specific." Raelle laughed,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scylla shrugged, "My parents died in a car crash when I was 16. I've fended for myself all those years ever since."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh shit," Abigail said, "I'm so sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't be." Scylla waved it off, "It's no big deal." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay.." The three girls replied quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, that was an excellent lunch, wasn't it?" Said Tally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Raelle replied, She checked her pocket watch. "It's getting kinda late, should we head back?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We should." Abigail replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone gathered their trash and tossed it, then grouped back up near the entrance, without blocking the doors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I get your numbers?" Scylla asked, "For-for friendship purposes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle smirked, "Sure." she took out a piece of paper and a pen from her bag she'd brought, jotting down her number, then handed it to Tally to jot down hers. Tally did and handed the paper to Scylla. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can just look at it after me, Abigail." Scylla told Abigail, who nodded.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll text you tonight." Scylla smirked at Raelle, who felt like her throat was on fire. Raelle nodded, and the two of them went their separate ways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not crazy, am I?" Raelle asked Tally. "Was she <em>flirting</em> with me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"She was." Tally smiled, "Why? Do you </span><em><span>want</span></em> <span>her to be?" </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, no..not really?" Raelle replied, "I don't know, I'm a gay disaster." she sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tally giggled and threw an arm around Raelle, "Don't worry, I'll be your wing woman."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You will?" Raelle asked, Tally nodded, "Oh thank Goddess, something tells me we're going to be best friends." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?!" Tally grinned, Raelle laughed and nodded, "Yay!" she hugged Raelle from the side, "Come on best friend, let's head to our dorm, I'm tired." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle laughed, "Okay, let's go." </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>enjoy x</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy! This story is going to be a mess lmao.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>